Robins Birthday
by teu.campbell
Summary: It's Robins birthday.. It's funny just read it.


**How I Met Your Mother: Robins birthday **

Hey Kids, this is the story of how I realised I was still in love with Robin. Again. It was the year 2011, and it was your Aunt Robins birthday. We had organised a surprise birthday party at your Uncle Marshall and I's flat. But there was an unexpected turn and all didn't go to plan.

''Hey Barney, I was thinking of a really awesome streamer theme for Robins party tonight,'' Ted said while holding up two different streamers in the isle of Party Land.

''Streamer theme! The only streaming Ill be doing is late night after hours,'' mocked Barney raising his hand for a high five.

Ted ignoring Barney's comment, still holding up the tissue paper, ''But really Barney, pink or yellow? I was thinking pink but...''

''Whoa whoa whoa! Dude you're starting to sound like a stressed brides maid, speaking of girls in hot dresses check out those hotties, 6 o'clock, I'd make them my maids," Barney said directing Ted's attention to two girls in the cards section of the store.

"Yeah, they're nice," said Ted, barely looking at the two girls standing there, "but seriously Barney, pink or yellow."

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Barney said questioning Ted's intentions. "Wait a minute, you just wait a goddamn minute Ted Moseby. You still have feelings for Ro... wait for it."

"I know you're gonna say Robin," said Ted waiting for the inevitable phrase.

"Bin! Robin!" Barney said, finally concluding his sentence.

"What, no way," said Ted, his voice breaking under pressure and smirking brightly," I'm not in love with Robin."

"Love? Who said anything about 'Love'" Barney sniggered leaving the isle and heading to the checkout.  
"Love? I never said love," Ted said, approaching the counter.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Sure you didn't," winked Barney as they left the store heading back to the apartment.

Marshall and Lily were in the kitchen preparing some cupcakes as Barney and Ted walked through the door, Barney singing at the top of his voice, "First comes love, them come marriage, then comes a baby in a golden garage."

"Did you just say golden garage," said Marshall poking his head out from the kitchen door "don't you mean 'baby carriage'?"

"Baby carriage? Why would I mean baby carriage, golden garage is so much more awesome."

"Come on Marshall get your head out of your ass," said Barney rolling his eyes.

"Marriage, who's getting married?" Lily said coming into the living room.

"Ted?! emotionally married to Robin," Barney burst out.

"Really, not again Ted. When are you gonna get over this? Robins happy now," Lily said exasperated.

"OK guys I'm going to assign each of you jobs, now Lily and Marshall your on cakes. Barney you handle the music and I will sort out the decorations and the punch," said Ted.

"But what?'' argued Barney.

"No," replied Ted ''you know what happened last time I left you in charge of the punch."

Ted thought back to the last time Barney handled the alcohol, it was a complete mess, he had 'accidentally' forgotten to bring any mixers and had 'forgotten' to supply any glasses except for shot glasses. This resulted in a night of slurred words and memory loss. It doesn't sound to bad you might say? Well what I didn't tell you was how a goat ended up in the bathroom of our apartment, but that's a completely different story.

As time drew closer to 7:30pm and the group got more restless, each one of them loved surprise parties and couldn't wait for Robin to arrive. Marshall and Lily had their cupcakes nicely decorated and ready, Barney had sorted the music and Ted was double checking the decorations, that was when she walked in.

"SURPRISE!" Everybody screamed.

Robin who was only half way through the door had a shocked look on her face. She turned around and to everybody's surprise she had a friend with her.. a male friend.

Ted stared in horror, he knew he couldn't react. He knew that he would just have to keep his feelings inside and let Robin be happy. Besides its her birthday. He put a smile on his face and gave Robin a big hug.

"Whoa you guys! I never expected this, Lily good work for keeping this a secret. I know It must have been hard for you, knowing you can't keep secrets and all" laughed Robin.

"Yeah well they only told me two hours before the party and hid my cell phone, which made it pretty hard to spill this one," Lily smiled cheekily.

"So peeps, I'd like you to all meet my date," Beamed Robin. "This is Rob."


End file.
